


What's Wrong With Jungkook?

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line fic, Baekhyun Minho and Seungkwan are mentioned, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, seemingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "What's wrong with Jungkook?""It's Taehyung, guys."





	What's Wrong With Jungkook?

**Author's Note:**

> i sped wrote this at like, 3 am so please excuse any grammatical mistakes you might find <3

  
"What's wrong with Jungkook?"

"Huh?" Seokjin glanced at Namjoon, confused at the leader's question. Namjoon simply looked at their brooding maknae and Seokjin immediately understood what their leader meant.

Jungkook looked terrifyingly scary as he broods, glaring at the performing girl group on stage. His eyes could burn a hole on the big screen used to project for a bigger image.

"God, what did EXID-sunbaenim do?" Jimin joined in their conversation casually.

"It's Taehyung, guys." Hoseok was sipping on his drink like it was nothing serious. "Jungkook stumbled upon a compilation of Taehyung being very close to other people."

"Who specifically?" Yoongi could already feel the shit hit the fan. They were due to come up to the stage to receive awards and mingle with other groups. If Jungkook's jealousy was due to any member of any group there...

"Baekhyun-sunbaenim, for one. Minho-sunbaenim too... and Seungkwan-ah. I saw him seething as he watched the videos while drinking his milk in the kitchen last night."

They watched as Jungkook inched closer to Mingyu to whisper something, still frowning. Mingyu was obviously trying to hold back laughter, to which Jungkook rolled his eyes and sulked away. Mingyu whispered something back and Jungkook punched his shoulder, the resulting yelp from Mingyu making Minghao look over in concern.

"And where's Taehyung?" Jimin giggled.

"Probably socializing in the bathroom again. The last performance's about to end, he better be back now." Seokjin sighed, whipping his phone out to send the younger one a quick text to come back.

In a flash, Taehyung was in his spot between Jungkook and Jimin. Jungkook abandoned Mingyu and began to just stare at Taehyung, who asked his hyungs what he missed.

He also told them about meeting IU in the hallway, and Jungkook tensed. Even Jimin heard him growl, so it was no surprise when Taehyung turned to him, asking, "Are you okay, Kookie? Do you feel sick? Is your throat sore?"

Yoongi disguised his snort of amusement as a cough, slapping Hoseok for emphasis.

"Whipped." Jimin agreed, not even bothering on hiding his giggles.

"I'm fine." Jungkook fought Taehyung's warm hands off, but his icy heart was melting at an alarmingly fast rate at the older's puppy eyes that are wide with worry. "Hyung, I'm okay."

"You didn't sound okay."

"I had something in my throat."

Seokjin coughed. "A love confession." He quickly downed his drink when he saw Jungkook whip his head to the oldest's direction with a stunned look. Namjoon bit his lip to keep from bursting out into laughter.

They still have an image to maintain, you know.

Taehyung remained oblivious to all that. "Okay, but tell me right away if you feel sick." He didn't remove his hands with Jungkook, and the maknae took it as a chance to lace their fingers together.

That went on until they were called to receive their award, and after Namjoon and Yoongi delivered a grandiose speech thanking their company and ARMYs, Jungkook immediately grabbed Taehyung's hand again when they sat down.

Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin gave him amused looks when they passed by to receive their own award and Jungkook simply responded with a glare.

Yugyeom and Bambam also passed by on their way to the restrooms, and while both chuckled at Jungkook's odd behavior, Yugyeom went as far as greet Taehyung cheekily.

Jungkook had resisted the urge to kick his friend in the place where it hurts most.

"Kookie, isn't that your friend? Jaehyun-ssi?" Taehyung pointed to the group currently going up the stage from the other side. "I met his groupmate, Taeyong-ssi, earlier. It's funny, isn't it? We both had a laugh because our names sounded so alike!"

Hoseok couldn't help but snort when Jungkook withdrew his hand from Taehyung abruptly to ball it into a fist.

"He keeps getting jealous but he's not doing anything. That's just going to hurt him and Taehyung in the long run." Namjoon muttered, getting impatient.

"Oh, I think something's going to happen later tonight, don't worry." Seokjin fixed the leader with a knowing grin. "Jungkook's being pushed so much lately, he's going to act on it very soon."

"He better. I'm sick of seeing him pine after Tae like a lost puppy." Hoseok beamed, clapping his hands. "We're being called for a group photo! C'mon, c'mon! I wanna get in the shot!"

Taehyung quickly ran off, joining his friends and giving them all hugs before returning to Bangtan. Jungkook seethed silently as he watched the older boy fly around like the social butterfly that he is, waving and bowing at those he wasn't that close yet. His own hyungs left to greet their own friends, but Jungkook stood rooted at the same spot like he had glue on his shoes.

"Stop glaring and actually confess." Jaehyun suddenly appeared beside him, dragging their GC-friends along. "You're always pining over him in our chat. Do something!"

"He may be the golden maknae but he got no guts- ow!" Mingyu jumped away and hid behind Minghao as Jungkook began to pinch his sides.

"You can have him." Minghao said calmly, pushing Mingyu towards Jungkook with an evil grin and making the tallest boy groan and yelp.

Seokmin pulled them away from each other. "Jaehyun's right, Jungkook. Do something before someone else does."

Bambam watched with an amused look as Yugyeom jumped on both Jungkook and Mingyu, almost toppling the two and commencing a rather noisy play-fight. "Jungkook, you're going to regret not saying anything more than getting rejected, I promise. Ge-"

"Can the seven of you please pose for a picture?" a staff asked, startling the 97-line. Seokmin, ever the quick and mood-maker one, grabbed everybody and posed. He did it with a V sign and Jungkook punched him playfully just for kicks, but he followed. All seven of them held up peace signs and Jungkook was struggling to keep standing as both Bambam and Mingyu keep stepping on his feet not-so-accidentally.

"Minghao, let's dab!" Bambam shouted.

"No! Don't-" Jaehyun's yelling was unheard as Minghao gave Bambam a high-five and just began dabbing in sync to the BGM currently playing. Seokmin heaved a long sigh, groaning and slumping on the floor as the two began dabbing around their group. They were becoming an attraction and were gaining a lot of attention, so it was kind of embarrassing to think they were even connected to the two dabbing idiots.

"Join us! This is another level of friendhship!" Bambam shouted as Mingyu tried to join in by just dabbing slowly... until he caught Seokmin's wary look. Mingyu quickly put his hands down and joined them and Jungkook on the floor.

"Everyone! Group photo!"

As they dispersed, Yugyeom caught Jungkook's arm. "Dude, seriously. Taehyung-hyung likes you too. Don't be afraid, okay? Besides, if you do need shoulders to cry on, the GC's open and the bowling alley is now saved on my phone as a priority contact. Don't hesitate."

Jungkook was still regretting ever telling his friends about his secret crush on his hyung when said hyung actually jumped on his back. Thankfully, Jungkook's quick reflexes caught on and he waddled to the center of the stage to huddle with everyone else while Taehyung lounges comfortably on his back. Jimin was shaking with laughter at them, and he probably was only a blur on the camera because he was shaking so hard. At the last shot, Yoongi managed to clamp a hand on the younger and finally produce a picture with a non-blurry Jimin by the end of the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you still feeling sick?"

Jungkook flinched in his seat, his murderous thoughts in a disarray as Taehyung plopped down on the seat next to him in the car. Jungkook had known from Hoseok and Seokjin that Taehyung left again to chat a bit with VIXX and Seventeen, and Seokjin almost pitied the angry pout that had settled on the maknae's face because of the information.

Taehyung wrapped himself around Jungkook, close and intimate, away from the cameras and judging eyes of everyone else. "I'm tired of socializing, Kookie."

"Then don't socialize." That would be a relief to Jungkook.

"I can't. I love people, Kook. I don't want to be alone like you."

Jungkook rolled his eyes, but his hand instinctively curled around Taehyung's waist. "I am not alone."

"I know. I'm with you." Taehyung beamed at him, leaning closer to peck at the corner of Jungkook's lips. As he settled into the crook of Jungkook's neck, he sighed in contentment. "Is it really hard to admit you like me and would like me to stop talking to anyone that isn't you? I had to talk to half of the people present just to get you riled up, it's tiring. Just say it next time, okay?"

Jungkook stilled.

What.

The.

Fu- Fudge.

Jungkook was going say fudge.

Taehyung knew? He was interacting with others on purpose to get a reaction out of him?

Jungkook felt like hitting himself for being so stupidly ignorant. "Hyu..." he trailed off, noticing the soft, puffy breaths Taehyung was making against his neck. His hyung was asleep, in his arms, with just the two of them ( _and Manager-nim driving_ ) in the car. It felt nice, so Jungkook certainly wasn't going to wake Taehyung up just to confess. Not there, when the older was resting against Jungkook and all is well with the world.

He'd confess some time later, there was no rush.

Besides, Jungkook understood Taehyung liked him back.

They have all the time in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I made another Taekook fluff ft. 97 line. I'm weak for 97 line.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please tell me if you did and leave kudos ;-;
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
